Torn Pages
by CloudDancer
Summary: What if Sirius really didn’t die when he fell threw the veil but had been sent to the SM world? Now a fully grown Hotaru and a teenage-version Rini are the only ones who can get him back to his home. But at what costs?
1. Torn Pages: Chapter 1

Torn Pages  
  
Summary:   
  
What if Sirius really didn't die when he fell threw the veil but had been sent to the SM world? Now a fully grown Hotaru and a teenage-version Rini are the only ones who can get him back. But at what costs?  
  
^_^; Just read it. Its set after Sirius aviously fell threw the veil thingy. In the SM world its during Crystal Tokyo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who do you think he is?" a voice Sirius didn't reconize questioned  
  
"Im not sure, Princess, but appears that he is waking up" another......an older voice replied.  
  
Sirius slowly opened his eyes to see worried dark purple eyes staring down at him. "Where am I?" he muttered as he tried to sit up. Which was quickly stopped by the owner of the purple eyes hand firmly pushing him back down.  
  
"You are in the Crystal Palace, the center of Crystal Tokyo" she replied in a calm voice. "I am Queen Hotaru of Saturn. This is Crystal Princess Small Lady of Earth.. Would you mind telling us who you are and how you ended up in the Throne Room so suddenly?"  
  
Sirius shook his head in confusion. Crystal Tokyo? There was no Crystal Tokyo. And what was she talking about Queen of Saturn? Saturn had no people on it! "My name is Sirius Black and I don't know how I got here. Last thing I remember was fighting my cousin, Bellatrix. Then her blasting me with some kind of spell and me falling threw the veil" he replied in a tired voice.  
  
Rini looked at him slightly baffled she looked at Hotaru with uncertainty.  
  
"What year do you think it is?" Hotaru asked  
  
"2003 of course!" Sirius answered and looked at her with curiousity "Why? It is 2003 isn't it?"  
  
Confusion filled Hotarus eyes "No, its 2739" Rini pipped up before Hotarou could stop her.  
  
"We should talk to Trista......possibly she knows....whats happening." Hotaru cammented thoughtfully  
  
Sirius lifted an eyebrow "Trista?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Interesting, that veil seems to be like a portal that leads directly to ours" Trista said thoughtfully as she and Hotaru leaned over a piece of paper and talked softly.  
  
Hotaru nodded "Now how do we get him back to his time?" she asked "Its not like he can stay here". She looked up to see him turning into a dog and then back again for her 10 year old daughter, Rhea. She couldn't help but smile at the scene.  
  
"No, Im afraid he can't. There has to be a portal somewhere in Crystal Tokyo that will lead him back to his time" Trista replied and continued to study the ancient writing "If I can translate this, then possibly it can tell us where the portal is"  
  
"What do we tell the people of Earth until then?!" Hotaru questioned  
  
"That he is your fiancee, young one" Neo-Queen Serenitys melody like voice replied with great amusement.  
  
Hotaru and Sirius looked at her in shock.   
  
"But your Royal Highness!" Hotaru began to protest  
  
"He needs a story. Many people will question the others but no one dare question you" Serenity laughed  
  
Hotaru blushed. "What will my people say?! Hes clearily not a Saturanian! You can tell hes an Earthling!"  
  
"At the current moment Queen Hotaru we don't have a choice." Trista broke in. "Its not going to kill either of you so stop acting like you ten or something. And Sirius stop gawking at us! Kings don't stare!"  
  
Sirius glared "Wait a minut! I didn't agree to this?! Can't we say Im a new servant or something?!"  
  
"No, you need to be under constinant Super-vision. This is the only possible way." Serenity answered  
  
"I don't know the first thing about being a king!" he protested as Trista and Serenity left the room  
  
Hotaru and him exchanged looks.  
  
Rhea looked up at him with innocent purple eyes......just like her mothers......."Are you my daddy now?" she questioned. Mischief shining in her eyes. She aviously knew this was an awkword moment and planned to make it worse.  
  
Hotaru blushed and sighed.  
  
Sirius blushed lightly and laughed nervously. Trying to think of the right thing to say to the little girl.......  
  
~*~  
  
*giggles* Hope you liked. Review  
  
Next time: Sirius is introduced to the people of Crystal Tokyo as Saturns new King. Sirius has a run in with Queen Amara of Uranus. Hotaru gets cornered by the Inners.   
  
No romance in the next chapter. But it will unbelievably funny! Promise! 


	2. Torn Pages: Chapter 2

Torn Pages  
  
Summary:   
  
What if Sirius really didn't die when he fell threw the veil but had been sent to the SM world? Now a fully grown Hotaru and a teenage-version Rini are the only ones who can get him back. But at what costs?  
  
^_^; Just read it. Its set after Sirius aviously fell threw the veil thingy. In the SM world its during Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Im glad you like it so far!  
  
I got a request to switch the SM character names to the Japanese ones....I will do it...but its majority wins. And if you do want Japanese names u will have to give em to me cuz I only know a few.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius took a deep breathe. Transfiguring into a large black dog...no problem, being the first to escape Azkaban...to easy, fight DeathEaters....piece of cake. So why was he so nervous about going out there and listen to Neo-Queen Serenity announce him the new future king of Saturn?  
  
He fiddled with the crown in his hands. He was so lost in thought he didn't here his 'fiancee' walk up next to him until her gentle voice broke threw this train of thought  
  
"Don't be nervous." Hotaru whispered softly to him. "This fascade is just tell we find the portal."  
  
Sirius glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She deffently looked the part of a Queen. She wore a dark purple gown that was tight from the waist up then poofed out from the waist down. The sleeves where slitt down and tied together at the elbows. The crown on her head was made out of gold and held several large amethysts and tinier diamonds.   
  
Her long blackish-purple hair reached her knees in waves and her bangs covered up most of the symbol of Saturn which shined a brilliant purple.  
  
But what always seemed to always captivate his attention was her exotic looking dark purple eyes that seemed to sparkle with a life of their own. That seemed sweet and kind yet wise and intelligiant all at the same time.  
  
Sirius gave her one of his more charming smiles and then gave a quick wink "What makes you think Im nervous" he questioned in a confident voice  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes "Its practically written acrossed your face....darling" she replied. Adding the last piece with some sarcasm.  
  
Sirius smirked "That so?" he asked  
  
Hotaru snorted.  
  
'Maybe not quite a queens personality....but thats ok. I prefer it that way' he thought with amusement  
  
'He looks like a King but acts like a child' Hotaru thought with a mix of amusement and disapproval. She glanced at him. He was wearing the traditional Saturns Black Armer that covered every part of his body, from the collerbone down. A cape of purple silk was clipped to his shoulders and hung down to the floor, dragging slightly. Neo-Queen Serenity had practically forced him to cut his hair.......but Hotaru had to admit. He looked much better with short hair.  
  
"Mama!" Rhea squealed. Placing herself inbetween Hotaru and Sirius. Grabbing both of their hands. "Neo-Queen Serenity is about to announce us!"  
  
Hotaru smiled down at her beloved daughter. "I know, sweety, I know."  
  
Rhea tilted her head. The normal mischievous glint back in her eyes "How do you think Auntie Amara, King Seiya, Auntie Michelle, and King Taiki are going to react?"  
  
Hotaru paled visibly before a blush covered her cheeks.  
  
Sirius looked at her questioningly. "Who are they?" he asked softly  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly "Your worst enemies. Amara and Michelle are the Queens of Uranus and Neptune. They are kind of protective of me" she whispered  
  
"Why?" he questioned catiously looking around for any dangerous looking women  
  
"Im the youngest of the Original Outers, and I am their leader." Hotaru answered "Sh! Shes about to announce Rhea and me. Then I will announce you"  
  
"Queen Hotaru Miyoko Kou of Saturn and Princess Rhea Miaka Kou of Saturn." Serenitys clear voice said loudly.  
  
Hotaru gave Sirius a quick smile before walking gracefully out to where the other scouts where. But instead of taking her spot inbetween Amara and Serenity she walked to the end of the balcony. She waited for the crowd to stop the applause before she smiled warmly at them. "I am pleased to introduce to the people of Earth, Saturns new King, my fiancee, Sirius Black of Earth"  
  
Taking another deep breathe Sirius walked out there with a large smile on his face....that is until he caught sight of a certain blond ruler of Uranus who was glaring at him. Her eyes promised him a painful agonizing death.   
  
Hotaru stepped back and took her spot next to Serenity. Sirius was to her left. The only thing seperating him from Amara was Rhea who had an amused smile on her lips as she glanced back and forth between the two adults. Hotaru sent her a sharp looking as if warning her to behave.  
  
There was a long pause, then hushed whispering, then out of no where a loud spurt of cheers.  
  
Sirius smile grew. He glanced to his left but quickly looked away when he realized that the blond was still glaring daggers at him and a woman with blue hair was looking at him catiously. He looked past Hotaru to his right and was shocked to see that the four queens on Serenitys right where giggling and attempting to get Hotarus attention.  
  
Neo-King Darian stepped forward "Let the festivals begin!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius walked slowly to his room, trying to ignore the fact that Amara and Michelle were fallowing him. But with his temper....it got to him. "If you need something say it. But its rather rude for you to stalk me." he growled  
  
Before he knew what happened Amara slammed him into the Crystal Wall. "Leave Hotaru alone" she growled back  
  
Sirius glared "I don't have to take orders from you" he sneered before shoving past her. "Hotaru is my fiancee. Get used to it"  
  
Michelle grabbed him by his ear and twisted it hard before yanking it towards her.  
  
Sirius yelped in pain before backing up.....not that he had a choice. It was either that or loose his ear.  
  
"Now you listen here! No one walks away when we are talking to them!" Michelle yelled She shoved him towards a near by chair. "Sit!"  
  
Sirius glare deepened "No, I have to go meet with.........Ah bloody hell! Whats with you and grabbing ears damnit?!" he yelled back as Michelle grabbed his ear again.  
  
Michelle ignored the comment. She twisted the ear. "I said sit!"  
  
Sirius sat down and rubbed his sore ear after she let go.  
  
Amara smirked. "Now tell us, buddy-ol-pal, how long have you been dating Hotaru? Where did you meet? Where are you from?" she fired at him'  
  
Sirius paled. What he supposed to say 'Uh, I fell threw a Veil that was supposed to kill me while battling my evil cousin who is a Death Eater.' or better yet 'I am a wizard from another world who was framed for my best friends deaths. O and by the way. In my world there is a warrent for my arrest. Either dead or alive.......Fudge prefers dead'  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru slammed her door shut and leaned against it.  
  
"Come on Hotaru! You can't hide in there forever!" Minas voice wrang threw the door  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped 'My god that woman has a pair of lungs on her. This thing is made of pure crystal and diamonds. Its supposed to be sound proof and I can STILL hear her!' she thought with a laugh.   
  
She glanced at the window then at the door she was leaning on. Pushing away from it she quickly changed into a pair of black pants and light purple long sleeve turtle neck. She made a mad dash towards the window....  
  
~*~  
  
Rhea giggled with Rini as they watched her mother attempt to escape from the window. Only to be caught by Queen Lita and Queen Raye.  
  
"Rini........" she started looking up at her idol.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Why can't we tell the others about Sirius being from the past?" she questioned  
  
Rini glanced at her. "I really don't know. All mama said was that we couldn't." she replied softly "Not even papa knows."  
  
Rhea frowned "I don't like keeping secrets from Auntie Amara and Auntie Michelle."  
  
Rini smiled cheerfully. "Neither do I, but this will all blow over soon. So don't worry so much, Munchkin. Why don't we go find King Seiya of Uranus and see if he will take us horseback riding"  
  
Rhea returned her smile "Ya!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru groaned. She had been so close! But then they figured out her password to the room and got in. 'Note to self. Change password from Whatchamacallits to Whositswhatsit' she thought to herself  
  
"How could you NOT tell us Hotaru?!" Mina raged "Most of all how couldn't I see it?! I am the Goddess of Love after all!"  
  
"For the tenth time, guys, Im sorry but the chances of Mina telling the other Outers was to great" Hotaru replied  
  
"Hey!" Mina shouted in protest "I can keep a secret! Just ask Rini! I never told anyone that she and Helios where making out in her room or that she goes skinny dipping in the lake out back every Saturday night!"  
  
Hotaru, Lita, Raye, and Amy sweatdropped  
  
Mina laughed nervously "Oops"  
  
Lita waved it off "Don't worry, you already told us two weeks ago"  
  
Mina sweatdropped "I did didn't I?"  
  
"And you don't get why I didn't tell you" Hotaru grumbled "The entire planet would know by now if I had"  
  
Amy and Raye giggled.  
  
Raye then glanced at her slyly "So Hotaru, how did you and Mr. Romeo meet?" she questioned  
  
Hotaru blushed. "Heh.....you know its actually a very funny story." she started. "But its better I just show you. Close your eyes"  
  
The Inners as she told them. Several minuts went by and nothing happened  
  
Amy cracked open an eye and groaned "She tricked us......shes gone"  
  
Minas eyes flew open "WHAT?!" She screeched "Come on! We have to find her!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru dashed down the hall straight into Sirius.  
  
Sirius caught her by looping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling backwords. "You really weren't kidding when you said they where protective" he growled and glanced nervously behind him.  
  
Hotaru raised an amused eyebrow "Amara and Michelle?"  
  
Sirius nodded gravely. "What exactly are you running from, lass?" he asked  
  
Hotaru grimaced "The Inners Scouts. The giggling bunch who where to the right of Serenity." she replied "They are trying to get me to tell them our 'love story'"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Amazing, so are your protecters" he teased.  
  
"There she is!" Mina yelled happily and waved her arms. "And look whos with her! Sirius!"  
  
Hotaru paled while Sirius waved back cheerfully.  
  
"Black! Just wait tell I get my hands on you!" Amaras angry voice rang threw out the castle.  
  
Hotaru snickered.  
  
"Pssst" a voice whispered  
  
Hotaru glanced in that direction "Rini?"  
  
"Come on! You can hide in here!" Rini whispered.  
  
Hotaru smiled greatfully. She grabbed Sirius arm and pulled him into the room  
  
Rini and Rhea smiled at them. "Stay here, we will get rid of em for you mommy!" Rhea said happily. The two left the room  
  
Several minuts went by and the two didn't reenter.  
  
"Think they forgot?" Sirius questioned from his spot on the couch.   
  
"Maybe" she answered though she looked doudtful. She reached for the door handle and tugged on it. Nothing happened. She tugged and she pushed and still nothing happen  
  
Sirius watched with an amused gaze  
  
Hotaru whipped around and glared at him. "If this is so funny you try and get this door open" she ordered  
  
Sirius smirked "Fine" he replied "Never let a woman do a mans job"  
  
This comment earned him a smack upside the head.  
  
"Violent one ain't we?"  
  
"Just open the damned door, Black!"  
  
When the door remained shut after many attempts at opening it Sirius kicked the door.  
  
Hotaru sent a blast at it which bounced off it.  
  
Sirius frowned and looked around the room. On the bed was a white letter with dark blue writing on it. How did he and Hotaru miss that before. He picked it up and read it carefully  
  
"What is that?" Hotaru asked curiously. She didn't even finish the letter before her face flushed with anger and embarrisment "Rhea! Rini! Serenity! Just wait tell I get out of this room!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~*~  
  
End of the chapter. Be happy with what I give you! I have school and Im lucky I got this chapter done............damn teachers. They give us these books that was aroud 5 pounds each and they each give us homework on the same day and........AND I THINK THEY R TRYING TO KILL US ALL OFF! ONE BY ONE! Their plan is that they r going to make our bags so heavy that we trip and fall down the stairs and when the book bag comes down with us it will land on our heads and then............SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ Im kind of wierd...come to think about it so r my friends..........but hey.....normal ppl scare me! *shudders*  
  
Next Time: Hotaru comes up with a plan to get back at Rhea, Rini, and Serenity. Sirius thinks up a story of how he and Hotaru met. Rhea and Rini attempt to find the perfect hiding spot. Trista comes closer to discovering the location of the portal. 


End file.
